MochA
by reZIM
Summary: The bug and it's twitching legs.


A Strange Fantasy: Part One  
  
BUM: We are the Martians, the Butt Ugly Martians-  
  
Dib: *is passing by* Yeah, I'll say!!   
  
Director: CUT!! Dib.. must you do that everytime? I know your upset,  
but you can't keep cutting them off by that!! It messes them up EVERY   
TIME.  
  
Dib: Then my tactics are working. *walks on*  
  
Director: Let's try that agian! Take 2!  
  
BUM: We are the Martians-  
  
GIR: *sings to the next part of the tune*  
But you're no threat to Zim-my!   
  
Director: CUT!! Ok, same with you GIR!!! Geez, do i have to lock up  
the entire cast of ZIM or something?  
  
GIR: *feeling his head* I hate you.  
  
Director: 0_0 Get.. GET OFF!! *arms flying all around*  
  
GIR: *takes his wallet* Ooh.. a green cupcake!! *eats a 200 dollar   
bill*  
  
Director: NO!! My money!! My beautiful money!! That's the money i made  
off of ZIM!! OOPS!! I mean.. uh..  
  
GIR: *eats the rest of his wallet and runs off*  
  
Director: *following after* COME BACK WITH THAT!  
  
BUM: What do we do now?   
  
Gaz: Your voice is STUPID! Boo!  
  
BUM: *all shrug* we don't care.  
  
Gaz: I'd like you all to meet my friend, Johnny.  
  
Nny: Hello.  
  
BUM: You're ugly!! I mean.. what's with that hairstyle of yours?!  
  
Nny: *sharpens a knife*  
  
BUM: *continues to make fun of Nny*  
  
Nny: *stabs each one through the head, and pushes a knife through each  
of their shoulders so they are stuck to the wall*  
  
BUM: OW!! OW!!  
  
Gaz: I'm glad you hit it off so well. Now i gotta go battle some kids  
with my GS3.. see ya.  
  
*screams are heard in the background. Jhonen comes to see what's going  
on*  
  
Jhonen: Good.. my plan worked. All the corn-eating, mustard-brains at  
Nickelodeon might see our point now.  
  
Nny: *still torturing BUM*  
  
Jhonen: *walks off, allowing Nny to do as he will*  
  
MEANWHILE, AT NICKELODEON STUDIOS  
  
Doof Bucket #1: HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED??!!  
  
Doof Bucket #2: It could have been Invader ZIM fans. I mean, we DID  
intentionally tick them off.  
  
Doof Bucket #3: hhaa he he ha ha!! HA ah HAH HEHE!! *lafs insanely*  
  
Doof Bucket #2 and 1: *both looking at Doof Bucket #3*  
  
Doof Bucket #1: I propose that we put on some OTHER pathetic excuse  
for entertainment.. such as Barney in place of Butt Ugly Martians,   
which replaced Invader ZIM.  
  
Doof Bucket #3: *dies on the spot, hearing the name: Barney*  
  
Doof Bucket #2: *dials 911 and watches the paramedics take him away*  
That seems to happen a lot around here...  
  
Doof Bucket #1: Well? Barney? *he is stabbed from behind by a tall,   
skinny guy*  
  
Doof Bucket #2: *looking for the exit*  
  
Nny: There is NO escape! *loud screams are heard*  
  
IN A SECRET ROOM   
  
ZIM: So far, Jhonen's plan is working.  
  
Mizz Bitterz: Mmph. Good.  
  
Gaz: *playing GS3* That guy's a genious!   
  
GIR: I want my mocha!! *searches under a small bug, who's legs twitch  
as GIR lifts it*  
  
Peepi: *squeak*  
  
Dib: *rolls eyes and gives Peepi a can of Poop*  
  
Peepi: *squeaks and drinks*  
  
Baloney Dib: .. I'm too fat.. i can't move.. someone ..help  
  
*All look at Baloney Dib*  
  
ZIM: Who invited Baloney Dib??!  
  
*All shrug and continue with mindless dribble of conversation*  
  
OUTSIDE THE BUILDING  
  
Fan 205: JHONEN!!  
  
Fan 325: GIR!!  
  
Fan 289: DIB!!  
  
Fan 934: TURKEYS!!!!!!!!!! *says with crazy expression on face*  
  
*All fans stare at Fan 934 0_o who starts to run. The other fans  
chase after Fan 934*  
  
One fan remains, Number One. She stares with sparkles in her huge  
anime eyes which consume almost 7/8ths of her face at the gates to   
Nickelodeon Studios.  
  
Number One: Jhonen.. Dib.. Rob.. Richard.. *recites the rest of the  
cast and crew as she climbs the gate and enters the building*  
  
Rob: Umm.. Jhonen, there's a strange little person here to see you.  
  
Jhonen: *stares at Number One, who stares back*  
  
Dib: *comes around corner and flies into Number One* Oops.. sorry,  
there.. heh. ^_^'  
  
Number One: Diiibbbb.....  
  
Dib: *stares* are you ok?  
  
Number One: Diiibbbb.....  
  
Dib, Jhonen and Rob run down the hallway and lock themselves in the bathroom.  
  
Dib: Ouch, Rob!! Your on my face!!  
  
Rob: Sorry, but Jhonen's on my stomach!  
  
Jhonen: *sips lemonade*  
  
Dib: Where did you get that lemonade?!  
  
Jhonen: *shrugs and sips*  
  
  
AND HERE THE STORY ENDS. OR DOES IT? 


End file.
